Journal
by SakuraHatake1
Summary: Bella and Edward. Edward goes missing and Bella tells about how much it takes a toll on the Cullens and herself. But a good thing comes out in the end. Read to find out.


Hi everyone! Wow, it's been awhile.. Anyways. This is my first Twilight fic so be nice, pwease. Well, enough of my inane chattering.  
Enjoy!

* * *

_Dear Journal, 10/21/01  
__  
Edwards making me keep this journal-thing because he wants to know what happens while he's gone hunting. Emmet thinks it's the coolest thing in the world to write in one, so he's writing one too. OK, Edward…here goes.  
__  
Today, at school, while you where gone, Mike paraded around in pink clothes calling himself Alice. Alice was mad when she found out. Thank god Rosalie was there otherwise Mike would be a pancake. Lunch was boring without you here. Everyone ignored me so I had to sit with your family. Rosalie wasn't very happy about it but she got over it when Emmet started picking on me. I wish you'd come back soon. But knowing you, you'll be gone for a couple days.  
__  
I bet you'll be happy when you see that I'm actually keeping this, Edward. _

_P.S. Do not take me to the prom. Please!!_

_Love forever,  
__Bella_

_Dear Journal, 10/24/01_

_It's been a day over the day he promised to return. Knowing Edward he's planning something or he's trying to get something for me. Probably something really expensive like a car or a ring. I know I shouldn't worry, but I can't help it. Carlisle and Esme are worried too. Alice keeps seeing bad things happening to him but Jasper keeps us calm. Emmet's so upset that he's ripping trees out of the ground a ripping it to shreds._

_I'm so scared that I'm shaking and it's making my penmanship illegible. _

_I'll write more when I know more.  
__-Bella_

_Dear Journal, 10/30/08_

_All of the Cullen's are scared. Edward hasn't come home for a week. All the other parents say it's natural for a boy his age to do. They don't know Edward like we do. He can't stay away that long. Carlisle has gone out to try to find him and hasn't come back with him. Carlisle calls every hour updating us on where he is. He's been following Edward's scent all day and has yet to find him. I'll write tomorrow. When I wake up I hope he's there._

_-Bella_

_Dear Journal, 10/31/08_

_He wasn't there when I woke up. Charlie's worried about me so he's allowed me to stay at the Cullen's so if Edward comes home I'll be able to see him. Carlisle broke the peace treaty so Jacob and the other werewolves can help us find Edward. All the Cullen's except Esme are gone in search of Edward. Esme has kept watch over me and been like a mother to me. Letting me cry on her shoulder, telling me it'll be okay, and keeping me fed. Edward said that sooner or later that Esme would be like a second mom to me. Now that I think about it he was right. Jacob's been a big help through this. Rosalie doesn't like it but after having Esme and Carlisle yelling at her she got over it. That reminds me…never make Esme mad, it might be the last thing you do. Esme is scary, just to keep it short._

_-Bella_

_Dear Journal, 11/2/01_

_Emily cooks dinner every night considering there is a bunch of werewolves here. Sam, Jacob, Embry, Paul, Seth, Leah and Quill eat a year's amount of food every night. Rosalie can't stand it and wonders how they can eat that much. They've been roosting here to help find out what happened to Edward. Carlisle worries about me because I haven't broken down and tried to kill myself like he thinks I will. I'll try to write more soon._

_-Bella_

_Dear Journal, 12/23/01 _

_It's been two months since he's been gone. Everyone has pronounced him dead, but his family and I refuse to believe it. Alice can't see him anymore so that has the whole family worried. As I'm writing this now, the Cullen's are sitting around the table. Esme is crying into Carlisle chest, Rosalie is pacing the room with Emmet watching her worriedly. Alice is sitting by Jasper, who is trying not to break things. The whole family is under a lot of stress. We don't know what to do right now._

_-Bella_

_Dear Journal, 12/29/01_

_They found Edward!!!!!! He was crawling, instead of walking, because of hunger. When they found him he attacked Jacob, but Jacob held him to the ground until Carlisle got there and was able to get Edward to feed. When they brought him into the house Alice tackled and lectured him about not contacting one of us. She also told him how upset I was, so I can hear him calling my name from down stairs._

_Ta-Ta until next time,_

_Bella333333_

* * *

Bella threw down the journal and ran down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she ran into the living room, finding Edward sitting on the couch. Edward's golden-honey eyes lite up with joy when he saw Bella. Bella walked over to the couch, only to be pulled into Edward's lap. Edward pressed his lips to Bella's and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. When the kiss broke Bella said,

"I was worried."

"So I heard. Alice said you cried yourself to sleep every night while holding my picture." taunted Edward.

Bella blushed and said to Alice, "Thanks Alice."

"No problem, sis." Said Alice catching Edward's eye, causing him to read her mind, what ever made he read made him smile.

"Alice I'm not your sister." Bella said, sighing.

"Now you are." said Edward as he slid an engagement ring onto Bella's left hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing it.

Bella laughed and smiled as the whole Cullen Family said, "Welcome to the family, Bella."

**The End**

I realize there is some mistakes. My boyfriend, so nicely...not, pointed them out to me once I had posted this.  
Well, anyways, review please. I'll love you forever.

* * *


End file.
